ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skadi's Cuirie Set
This article should make mention that it needs to be crafted with the Njord, Freyr, and Freya sets. And just as there is a Skadi Leather Armor Set, there should be a Njord Leather Armor Set, Freyr Leather Armor Set, and a Freya Leather Armor Set. These Historical Backgrounds should be imported to those articles when they are created. I won't create the articles because I don't want to create a stub with the only info there being a historical background. Njord In Norse mythology, Njord (more properly spelled Njörðr) was the Vanir god of wind, sailing, fishing, and fertile lands adjacent to the sea. The Vanir were a pantheon of gods who governed the earth/land, the sea, magic, prosperity, and fertility, as opposed to the Æsir, the pantheon of better-known Norse gods who governed atmospheric phenomena and a myriad of other characteristics. His wife is Skadi and Freya and Freya are his children. Freyr In Norse mythology, Freyr is the god of the sun, rain, peace, male fertility, and successful harvests. He was not a member of the Æsir (pantheon of Norse gods), he was a Vanir (pantheon of earthen deities who governed the land, the sea, magic, prosperity, and fertility). While being the god of peace, he was considered a good fighter. His sister was Freya. He married Gerdr, an attractive Jotun giantess. He rules over Alfheim, the abode of the Elves (regular Elves, not the Dark Elves). He rode in a chariot pulled by Gullinbursti, a golden boar whose hair glowed gold even in the dark (it was an artificial creation made by Dwarves). He also had an unusual ship, Skidbladnir (more properly spelled Skíðblaðnir), which was a large ship able to hold the entire population of Asgard and would always be able to sail towards its destination with a favorable wind and which could shrink to such a small size that it could fit in Freyr’s pocket. He also possessed a magical sword, “the sword of the gods”, Laevateinn (a sword considered so dangerous, it even threatened the gods) that could fight automatically, without being wielded by its owner. When Ragnarok arrives, Freyr will be killed by Surtr, leader of the fire giants. Surtr will kill Freyr with Laevateinn since Surtr lost his magic sword earlier. Freya In Norse mythology, Freya (also spelled Freyja, Freja) was the Æsir goddess of beauty, love, sex, war, magic, and death. As a result of what characteristics she governed, she was among the most popular goddesses in Norse belief. She was considered incredibly attractive. Her association with war is a bit unusual as there were no references to her being associated with warriors or battle and she is never shown wielding a weapon. Her association with magic stems from her being one of the lead practitioners of seidr (Norse shamanism, primarily practiced by women). She is also the daughter of Njord and possessed the mythic piece of jewelry, Brisingamen as well as a legendary cloak of falcon-feathers that allowed her to turn into a bird. Her tears were tears of pure gold and amber was sometimes called Freya's Tears. She resided in Folkvangr, a plain located in Asgard (the plane of existence the Æsir reside). Her hall was Sessrumnir, where she resided with half of the glorious dead (those who were killed on the battlefield. She rode in a golden chariot driven by 2 large cats. Her alternate vehicle was Hildisvini, a giant boar (Hildisvini means “battle-swine”). The rest resided in Valhalla). Freyja means “lady” in Old Norse. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 13:47, 28 December 2006 (EST) Set: Critical Hit Rate Does anyone know for sure how the Set: effect works? Do you need all 5 pieces equipped to gain the effect like the Yigit set or will you get a smaller bonus for having only two or three equipped, like the Iron Ram set? --Venlo 19:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :You have to have the full set equipped, like Yigit. The first sets to give smaller bonuses for only having 2 or more equipped were the WotG sets. --Kyrie 00:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC)